dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TerrifyingRose/How is damage calculated based on a card ATK ?
__TOC__ =Introduction= I have been playing Dokkan for a few months, got a few optimal teams, and yet have no idea about how damage is calculated, nor what is 12 Ki Multiplier. So I built the team based on cards people recommended, or those cards people are craving for, or those having best links using Dokkan Battle Builder website. However today I decide to dive in more to find out why SJ4 Goku sometimes hit like a crazy truck (4.5mil damage/avg). So this blog post is about how damage is calculated for a card. =The real formula= The ATK is applied in this order from first to latest: #Leader ATK boost #Link skill #Passive #Ki Multiplier #SA level with the rule is that: *always apply the % boost before the exact number boost *if the Passive boosts say "start of turn", then we need to apply it before the link skill, instead after the link skill as above. =Example= Let say a card has ATK 1000 (including the ATK from the orbs, e.g. the card base ATK is 600 then the orb path +400, so total is 1000). To calculate the damage we do the following steps: Step 1 -''' Leader Skill: assume we have 2 leaders, one boost ATK+20%, other boost ATK+3000 ATK is now: 1000 + 1000*0.2 + 3000 = '''4200 Step 2 - '''Link skill: assume we have 3 links: ATK+25%, ATK+10%, ATK+2000 ATK is now: '''4200 + 4200*0.25 + 4200*0.1 + 2000 = 7670 Step 3 -''' Passive skill: assume it says ATK 100% (without saying at start of turn as I mentioned in the formula section above) ATK is now: '7670 '+ 7670*1 = '''15340 Step 4 - Ki Multiplier: '''assume the wiki page of the card says 12 Ki multiplier is 150% (meaning if you have 12 Kis in your bar, you will have this boost of 150%, otherwise it will be less boost - I think it was 5% boost per ki if you didn't reach 12 Kis. Note: if you have more than 12 Kis in your bar, then it's still the same boost 150% + (5% per ki); unless you have 24 Kis boost cards, such as LR cards, then apply the same rule when it reach 24 Kis as the wiki page of the card says) ATK is now: '''15340 * 1.5 = 23010 Step 5: SA Level: this is where the diffrencece between Extreme vs Supreme vs Immense vs Collosal... etc kick in when it comes to SA. Assume our card is saying Huge damage, with SA level 1, according to the table in Super Attack Multipliers , it is 200%, so we have: ATK is now: 23010 * 2 = 46020 That's it. 46020 is the final damage dealt by the card to the boss. You will see 23010 under your card first (among 3 cards of the turn), then you will see 46020 when the fight animation kicks in. And then depending on the boss's DEF, type advantage/disadvantage, then it'll be adjusted accordingly. Category:Blog posts